The present invention relates to a device for switching exhaust gas turbochargers for internal combustion engines, in particular for diesel engines, as well as an exhaust gas turbocharger.
Exhaust gas turbochargers having an adjustable turbine geometry are being used to an increasing extent in modern diesel engines in particular. Due to the variable turbine geometry with which the damming effect of the turbine is continuously variable, it is possible to achieve an energetically more favorable regulation of the exhaust gas turbocharger because all of the energy from the exhaust gas may be utilized. The exhaust gas turbocharger may be adapted to the instantaneous engine operating point, so that optimization with regard to the exhaust gas emissions and fuel consumption is possible. Such exhaust gas turbochargers are switched from regulated operation to controlled operation by switching off the boost pressure regulator in certain engine operation ranges. This switching may result in the following problems in exhaust gas turbochargers having an adjustable turbine geometry. When the combustion engine is operated at low engine speeds and low injection quantities, high boost pressures are desired, which is why the turbine control apparatus of the exhaust gas turbocharger is then switched to a closed position. However, closing of the turbine control device at the time of transition from regulated operation to controlled operation of the engine may then result in the compressor of the exhaust gas turbocharger being operated for a certain period of time at an operating point which is referred to in the compressor characteristics map as xe2x80x9ccompressor pumping.xe2x80x9d As a result, a strong oscillation is induced in the fresh air mass flow and the recycled exhaust gas mass flow, which is why, firstly, the exhaust gas emission values deteriorate, and secondly, loud flow noises may occur in the air intake system of the vehicle. In addition, such xe2x80x9ccompressor pumpingxe2x80x9d may have a brief negative effect on engine power when, for example, the injection quantity is limited due to the great pulsation in the air intake by the engine. This has a negative effect on driving comfort.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides a switching device for exhaust gas turbochargers as well as an exhaust gas turbocharger having a variable turbine geometry which operates optimally and uniformly in all operating ranges, where operation of the exhaust gas turbocharger is to be improved in the transition range between regulated and controlled operation of the exhaust gas turbocharger in particular. This object is achieved with a device and an exhaust gas turbocharger.
Due to the delay device with which the switching signal for switching the boost pressure regulator is generated with a time delay, the boost pressure regulator is left on for a certain period of time in the transition from regulated operation to controlled operation. In this manner, the instantaneous boost pressure of the exhaust gas turbocharger is lowered to a level at which xe2x80x9ccompressor pumpingxe2x80x9d does not occur. Due to the fact that the boost pressure regulator lowers the instantaneous boost pressure accordingly, this may yield a reduction in flow noises in the air intake system of the vehicle. In addition, it is possible in this manner to achieve greater steady-state boost pressures in controlled operation of the boost pressure regulator, and this may yield a dynamic advantage in subsequent acceleration of the vehicle. This may greatly improve engine power in all operating states of the engine and the exhaust gas turbocharger. In addition, the exhaust gas emission values of engines are also reduced through an exemplary embodiment of the present invention.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the switching signal for switching from regulated to unregulated operation is delayable variably as a function of the operating state of the engine. In this manner, the device may respond dynamically to different operating states of the respective engine, which is why the efficacy of the delay in switching is increased. The exhaust gas performance and driving dynamics are further improved.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the delay device is equipped with an engine-dependent time constant. Due to this time constant, which is optimally selectable as a function of type with various engines, the device may also be adapted to different types of engines. This device may also be manufactured easily and inexpensively due to the fact that the time constant is set only once in a fixed manner.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a hysteresis circuit having an upper characteristic curve and a lower characteristic curve as switching thresholds is provided for generating the switching signal. On exceeding these switching thresholds, the switching signal may not be generated directly but instead with a time delay, which is why the exhaust gas turbocharger may also be operated in the transition range between regulated and controlled operation in an operating range which prevents xe2x80x9ccompressor pumping.xe2x80x9d
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the device is adapted for retrofitting into existing exhaust gas turbocharger systems. This may provide the advantage that the device may also be installed subsequently in turbocharger systems to improve driving dynamics and exhaust gas emissions. Existing engines may also be optimized in this regard.
The exhaust gas turbocharger for compressing the air mass flow has a variable turbine geometry for adjusting the compression ratio and a delay device for time-delayed switching of the boost pressure regulator from regulated operation to controlled operation. According to an exemplary embodiment, the delay device is integrated into the boost pressure regulator, i.e., no additional component may be necessary.
According to an exemplary embodiment in this regard, the delay device is part of a central engine control device. This may yield an advantage because all the control systems are combined, and thus the paths between signal generation and processing are short.